A Warp in Time
by SomeoneDifferentFromYou
Summary: Featuring GothGirlSam, 5 random teenagers go on an AMAZING adventure.
1. Chapter 1

South Park Fan Fiction

"Malice, you home?" Marie shouted into the empty apartment.

"Wha?" her voice echoed from the back room. _She probably fell asleep at the computer again,_ Marie thought. she walked into a room with a black desk with a large Mac computer. There was a small blue couch. The walls were black with blue stripes. The stripes were about the size of a pen. Malice, a normal sized dirty blonde girl, was slouched over the key board. On the screen, Avenged Sevenfold flashed across.

"Hey, Marie, what's up?" Malice slurred.

"Oh wow Malice, how long have you been on the computer?" Marie laughed.

"I don't know; maybe seven o'clock." Malice sat up and stretched.

"Come on sleepy head. We gotta get ready for our double date." Marie pulled on Malice's sleeve.

"What time is it?"

"Ten; the date's at twelve."

"Okay, let's go."

"Okay, can I borrow your studded belt."

"Yeah, here you go." she handed her the studded belt.

"Thanks."

Two hours later Malice and Marie were walking into The Dot. It was their favorite restront in all of South Park. Marie wore a pair of white skinnys, a slouchy bright purple shirt with a white tank top underneath, and black converse. She had a black and lime green studded belt over her shirt and a silver star hung from her neck. It was a gift from her boyfriend, Kyle.

Malice wore a plaid mini skirt, a black, white, and silver Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, and grey Doc Martins. She wore a gold S on a tiny chain around her neck. Her boyfriend Kenny gave it to her.

The girls looked around for a minute then, Malice spotted the boy with an orange parka named Kenny. Next to him sat a kid with an orange jacket and a green jacket hiding his curly red hair named Kyle. Malice and Marie ran over.

"Hi Kyle." Marie giggled. She was always nervous and giggly around him.

"Hey hun." He kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Hey Kenny!" Malice, kissing him on the cheek by pushing his parka out of the way.

"Hey!" His voice came out muffled. He always wore the hood of his parka up, making it hard to understand him sometimes.

"I got that new Tokio Hotel CD for you." Kyle said handing her a CD case. Marie gasped in shock.

"And I got you the new Avenged Sevenfold CD." Kenny said in a muffled voice.

"Thank you!" they said in unison, throwing their arms around their boyfriend's necks.

"You're welcome."

Marie had a weird feeling in her stomach suddenly. She looked over at Malice. She knew what she was thinking. Marie was always sick to her stomach when a boy named Antonio was near. It was because he was a bad wizard; and she was good.

There was two reasons Malice knew. One, she was a witch. Two, they were best friends since Marie moved here from Italy. They told each other everything; even secrets about wizardry and witchcraft.

Marie looked around for the source of the pain. She couldn't find him. Three minutes later, a tall black haired boy with olive skin walked up to them. The pain became so bad that she was doubled over, wincing in her chair. Kyle put his arms around her, trying to make her feel better.

"Salve Marie. It's been too long. Where have you been hiding?"

"Antonio." Marie growled deep in her chest. Kyle slipped his fingers through hers to calm her down and to show Antonio that they were a couple. Malice saw the look on Marie's face and knew he was bad news.

"I'm glad to see you remember me, belle." Antonio purred.

"How could I forget? You killed my parents; you killed my family and everyone I care about. Who are you going to kill now? My best friend and boyfriend? They're all I have left. You came up with a very good way to end me this time." Kyle looked confused. _Her parents aren't dead_, he thought.

"That is true, belle. I'm not trying to end you, my sweet dove." He squatted so that he was eye level with her. "I'm just trying to make your life hell."

"All you have to do is walk through the door then."

Antonio chuckled. He looked at Kyle and Kenny who were still trying to piece the puzzle of Marie's parents together.

"Ah…looks we're keeping secrets. How about you tell them about yourself. I think I will stay to listen. I love this story." He smiled evilly. A growl erupted deep from Marie's chest. Antonio grabbed a chair from another table and straddled it. He rested his chin on his arms, staring at Marie and Malice.

"Antonio here, is an 'old friend' of mine from when I lived in Italy. We are no longer friends though."

"Why?" Kyle asked. His eyes didn't leave Antonio. His eyes cut through his like daggers.

"He killed my parents."

"But…your parents are alive. I saw them this morning when they dropped you and Malice off." Kenny murmured.

"Those are my…well…uh…not my adopted parents…but…uh…my…father's best friend and wife."

"How did he kill them?" Kyle said. Malice was silent the whole time. She knew about all of this.

"He used magic. He can use magic and so can I. We're wizards."

"No you're not. Those are only on TV and in books." Kenny said matter of factly.

"Really? Then why can I do this?" Marie stuck out her hand and made the Coke in front of Kyle float in midair.

"Oh my god!" Kyle yelled. Marie slammed her hand over his mouth.

Antonio laughed. "Malice, is there something you want to say?"

"I'm a…witch." She whispered.

"What the fuck!" Kenny yelled.

"Shut up dumbass." Marie said.

"Don't call him that." Malice said.

Marie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Remember belle, the moon changes at midnight." Antonio said as he backed away. Marie's eyes filled with fear. Malice's soon followed.

"What does that mean?" Kyle said.

"He's going to do something to one of us. I don't know who or what though." Marie's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Um…I think it's time to go." Malice said.

Chapter 2

"Yeah," the rest of the group said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all walked to Malice's house after that in total silence. Kenny and Kyle didn't know if they should ask what's going on, and Marie was freaking out. Malice kept asking herself who was first.

When they got to Malice's house, they explained everything to Kyle and Kenny.

"Remind me to _never_ make Marie mad." Kyle said once they were finished explaining.

"Marie's a little magical fairy." Kenny laughed.

"Shut up shit face!" Marie pulled out a long, red wand and turned him into a beetle. Kyle laughed and, "Can you do that to Cartman? Then he'll stop making fun of me for being a Jew."

"Jews are cool. Especially when they have Jew-fros." She smiled.

"Turn him back." Malice said sternly.

"Aw, do I have to?" Marie whined.

"Yes, now go." Marie casted a spell and Kenny morphed into a boy.

He was quite upset. He ran towards Marie, trying to attack her. she let out a piercing scream and held up her wand, ready to let a spell fly if she had to. Kyle stepped in front of her and pushed him away.

Malice put her hand on his chest to keep him from stampeding once again. He let out a series of unhappy mumbles.

When it was time for the guys to head home, they said their good-byes and headed for the door. Malice and Marie curled up on the couch and put in a movie. It was Malice's turn to host the sleepover they had almost every weekend.

"I think I'm going to bed." Marie whispered at six in the morning.

"Me too." Malice mumbled.

"Night." They whispered in unison. They both made themselves comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

Marie walked down the sidewalk thinking about what Antonio meant by 'The moon changes at midnight.' Was it a code? A person? A clue? Marie shook the thoughts away and subconsciously pulled on her black gloves. They were cut at the knuckles and were leather. She never took them off. Nobody ever knew why.

She picked up her pace under the warm summer sun. it was summer vacation so she got to spend all of her time eating, sleeping, and hanging out with Malice and Kyle.

She looked down at her sparkly red converse. She had converse in every style and pattern. She saw that little glitter specs fell off as she walked. _eventually, _she thought_, they won't have any sparkles on them. What would they look like without glitter?_

She finally walked up Kyle's driveway and she came face to face with his mother.

"Hey Mrs. Brov, is Kyle home?" Marie said sweetly.

"No, I was hoping my bubby was with you." Tears of panic ran down her face.

"He's not with me. I've been calling his cell all morning. I just thought he was sleeping or something."

"Will you please find him? He could get hurt!"

"Don't worry, I'll find him!"

"Thank you!"

Marie only nodded. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her gut. _Could he have been…?_ She couldn't stand to finish the thought.

"Hey Malice, is Kenny home? Marie said before Malice had the door fully open.

"No, I was just going to look for him." She was worried about him. _Where could she have gone, _Malice thought.

Kyle's missing too and I think Antonio had something to do with it."

"Aw shit!" Malice yelled.

"Sh…someone might hear you."

"I don't care! I want Kenny back."

"We'll find him; don't worry. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That fuckin' hurt!" Kyle said as he rolled onto his stomach. The last thing he remembered was walking home from Malice's and some guys grabbing him and Kenny. Next thing he knew he was free falling and landed on a clump of dirt. He looked over and saw Kenny rubbing his head. Instead of this orange parka he had on brown pants, a tucked in white shirt, and nice shoes. His blonde hair was a mess. Kyle looked down at his similar shirt, pants and shoes. He reached up in search of his green hat. In its place was an old, grey paper boy hat. He stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Kenny asked.

"I have no clue man." Kyle replied quietly.

It looks like the 1930's."

"It does. Look! A newspaper!"

"So?"

"We can check the date to see what year it is!"

"I get you now!"

Kyle looked at the newspaper for a moment and his eyes grew huge with shock.

"Its June 16, 1934." Kyle whispered.

"What the fuck?" Kenny yelled.

Marie threw her bedroom door open. She stopped suddenly causing Malice to crash into her. Marie's eyes were fixed on a little clock and a piece of paper resting on her pillow. She walked over and picked up the paper. She unfolded it and read it out loud, "It must be a depressing time for you without Kyle." She let out a piercing scream.

"What tha.." Malice yelled.

"He sent them back in time! To-to the Great Depression." Marie whispered. Shock was draped across her face. Malice looked at her with an expression that said she couldn't believe it.

"We have to go and save them!" Malice said.

"Before he kills them…and you." Marie's voice grew weak.

"Why me?" Malice panicked.

"Because you are close to me and I care about you."

"And he's going to kill Kyle because you care about him."

"Yes."

"What about Kenny? Does that mean you care about him?" she had a slight smile on her face.

" No! I hate him! Antonio probably assumed I did since he was with us."

"Oh..what are we going to do?"

"We're going to go back in time to save them."

"How?"

"With my friend," she pulled her wand out of her sock, "Magic."

"Ahhhh…okay, let's go!"

"Okay, let me think of a spell." Marie sat there tapping her wand against her chin for a few minutes.

"We're sick and tired of today's compression

Take us back to the Great Depression."

"Have you killed her yet?" The leader of The Circle of Shadows called to Antonio.

"Not yet; I'm playing with my prey."

"You need to soon. She will be too strong to take down if you don't do the job in the next twenty-four hours. She grows stronger each day."

"You won't have to worry long. Athenia will be dead soon." Antonio was sure of it.

"I wonder what the date is." Malice questioned.

"June 16, 1934." Marie answered.

Malice looked down to see she was still wearing her jeans, t-shirt and flip-flops. She sighed with relief. She hated the clothes of this time period. They were ugly in her history book. She looked over at Marie sporting shorts, a t-shirt, knee socks, and converse.

A grim look showered Marie's face. she looked like she was expecting something. Her eyes darted around. Then, Antonio strolled into view.

"Where's Kyle?" she growled.

"Don't worry, they're safe and sound in Ford's Theater." He chuckled.

"If you lay one hand on him I'll…" she was afraid to finish.

"You'll what?" he teased her.

"You know very well what I can do."

"You seem very worried about Kyle. Maybe I'll kill him first. Then her, then Kenny." He stared at Malice.

"I don't care about Kenny! She does!"

"Oh well,; he will still die. Along with your friends."

Morgan let out a hiss. Before either of them could do anything he vanished into the shadows.

"Kyle, you're smart. Where are we?" Kenny asked. They were in the middle of who knows where during the Great Depression one second and in an auditorium the next. Kyle looked around and when he looked up he saw Abraham Lincoln.

"Dude! We're in Ford's Theatre! Lincoln's about to get killed!" Kyle wished Marie was there so she could explain how they got there to him.

"Whoa! Maybe we should warn the security here." Kenny replied.

"No way man! That could change history forever."

"Oh…well…what do we do?"

"We just sit here and look normal."

"Uh…okay, I guess."

"Hey…doesn't that girl on stage look a lot like Marie? She has the same hair, face, clothes…"

"I think that is her! She can tell me where Malice is!"

"Malice I see them!" Marie called over her shoulder.

"Where!" Malice spotted them easily thanks to Kyle's hair.

"We gotta get to them before Antonio does can get them."

"Come on!" they ran out from behind the curtains and ran towards the boys. Kyle and Kenny ran towards them. A loud POW! filled the room. The screams of women echoed the shot.

Suddenly, out of thin air, Antonio appeared.

"Not this again!" Marie and Malice bellowed. Antonio chuckled. He grabbed Kyle and Kenny's wrists and started to vanish. Marie grabbed Kyle and Malice's wrists at the same time.

Then, there was a white flash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the white flash vanished Marie was in a dark hallway. She ran towards the small light at the end. When she emerged, a sword was in her hand. She wore a white Roman style dress and gladiator sandals. Her hair was in small twists with two golden headbands about one centimeter thick. She looked around to see that she was in the Roman Coliseum. Her eyes grew big with shock.

"Bring out the prisoners!" a man called out. Two men pushed out a cage containing Malice, Kyle, and Kenny all dressed similarly to the people in the stadium.

"Marie!" Malice and Kyle yelled.

"Who is this Marie of which you speak?" said a man wearing gladiator armor.

"Uh…her; the girl with the blonde hair, bangs, white dress, to your left." Kyle said.

The man faced Marie. "That is Athenia; goddess of evil."

"What the fuck?" Malice said.

Marie couldn't look at them. If she did, she would have to tell them everything.

"Let's get on with the fight!" a man higher up in the stands called down. The man nodded to Marie. She walked slowly to her starting position. She let out a deep breath. _This is it,_ she thought,_ they're going to know my secret now. _

"Fight!"

Marie instinctively charged at the man standing on the other side of the stadium. She raised her sword into the air. The swords kissed. He swung at her but she ducked at the last moment. They fought like this for fifteen minutes. The crowd grew bored. He kicked the sword from her hand. He stood over her and stared at his prey. He brought the sword above his head. She closed her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She fell to her knees and everything sounded like cotton was stuffed into her ears. The crowd cheered for the man. To them, he killed evil.

Or so they thought.

"Marie!" Kyle yelled. They all crowded around her and Kyle grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave us." Malice whispered. "You're the only one who knows how to get us out of here." Marie smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving. Kyle, will you be awesome and pull the sword out? Its making it a little hard to breathe."

"No; you'll bleed to death. I won't let that happen."

"No I won't. I'm half vampire. I heal fast. I would be healed already if this sword wasn't there." Kyle pulled the sword out and watched her wound heal within two minutes without leaving a scar.

"See?" Marie said with full strength.

"I see." Kyle said.

"These people think of me as a goddess on Earth. Only, they think my powers are evil. I run faster, I'm stronger, and I drink blood." Kyle shifted ever so slightly.

Do you want our blood?" Malice asked timidly.

"Yes, very much actually. I have self-control though, so you're okay around me." she chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you're pretty old if these people know you." Kenny said.

"Yes, I was born in 3249 BCE."

"Oh my god!" Malice said rather loudly.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you don't age."

"How can you only be half vampire though?"

"My father was a vampire and my mother was a wizard."

"Dude; my girlfriend is a vampire-wizard hybrid!" Kyle chanted. Marie and Malice laughed.

"That makes you a pedophile." Kenny said with a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up!" Kyle and Marie yelled at the same time. Malice and Kenny laughed. Marie glared at them evilly.

"Athenia!" someone called her name from behind the group. Marie spun around reflexively.

"Allison!" the girls hugged.

"Are you okay? I saw the whole fight! I can't believe he stabbed you! Why didn't you do anything?" a girl with long brown hair about Marie's height asked.

"I'm fine. I don't know, it felt like the right thing to do."

"I can see you're all healed. That's good." She looked over Marie's shoulder. "Who are they?" she sounded nervous.

"This is Kyle; my boyfriend. That's Malice, my best friend; don't worry you're still my best friend too. And that's Kenny, an annoying person who Malice is going out with for reasons unknown to myself and probably many others."

Allison was confused, "Going out with?"

"Oops, that means dating, courting, seeing, you know?"

"Ahhh…it's nice to meet you all." They all waved and murmured greetings.

"This is Allison, my first best friend. She's a garden gnome. Yeah, she was one of those little glass, plastic thingys and, well, there was a little mishap when I was supposed to turn a turtle into a frog; don't ask. So my dad made me take her in and teach her to talk and all of that human business. During that process we also found out she can grant wishes if you help her out. No smart ideas guys." She looked at Kenny when she said the last part.

"Wow. Is there anything else you would like to tell us? Do you randomly turn into a unicorn or something?" Kyle asked.

"You believe in unicorns?" Allison, Marie and Malice laughed.

"Well…I'll believe just about anything right now."

"Well, there is a cult that has been after me since I was born because they want to take over the world but I'm the only one who can stop them and you guys are probably in danger because of the fact that you know all this and have been around me a lot but it's all good 'cause they don't wanna kill you, just erase your memory of me and kill me instead so I just put you guys in danger without thinking so my bad! Do you believe that?" she let out the sentences in one breath.

"Okay…um…well, I won't let them kill you. They can kill me for all I care." Kyle said chivalrously.

"No…no…I have to except my fate. I escaped once, maybe I could escape again. Unless they use…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, I don't have to worry 'cause I can't die!" Kenny said enthusiastically.

"Unless they use what?" Kyle, Malice, and Allison said at once.

"The…Beat."

"What's that?" Allison asked.

"It's a machine that they connect to your brain. It creates a pain so great you forget everything. All you know is pain. It becomes a part of you. It can kill you. If you're lucky to survive, you have terrible brain damage as a result. That's why I talk to things and see things that aren't there. It made me crazy." She trembled at the memory. Kyle hugged her reassuringly.

"I won't let them do that to you again." Kyle said.

"Me neither." Malice and Allison said. Malice slapped Kenny and glared at him.

"I guess I won't either." He said lazily.

"Thanks guys." Marie whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So who is this cult?" Malice asked.

"The Circle of Shadows. What sucks is this is about the year my father joined. They told him they were the police of the magical world. By the time he found out who they really were, he couldn't leave. With the group, you're joined for life; blood bound. He is the only one who wants out and thinks what they're doing is wrong. They will kill him soon because of it. I had to watch them rip my father limb from limb and burn the pieces to ashes. They love to kill gruesomely. They could have just stabbed him in the heart or the brain. Those are the only places that we can't heal from if the wound is too bad."

"What are we going to do?" Kyle questioned.

"We will stay here. Then, when the time is right, we will attack them."

"Why can't we go back?" Kenny yelled.

"Because they're stronger there. If we can just barely defeat them here, which we will, then it would be us who dies there."

"Where did you come from?" Allison asked.

"The future, 2011." Malice answered.

"Wow!"

"Come on; lets head home, well, my home." Marie commanded.

"Okay." They all answered roughly.

"She has friends with her. They are from the future! They plan to attack!" a copy of Allison said. The Circle of Shadows kidnapped the real Allison and made a copy of her to spy on Marie and her crew.

"Bring out the real one." A man sitting in a black throne like chair called out. When they brought her out, he said to her, "Athenia, your very good friend, will die soon." He chuckled evilly.

"No! she's too strong! She's too tough! She will fight until you all are dead! she can do things you will never know." She screeched.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith in her."

"Yes, you may, but we have her worst nightmare and the one thing that can kill her."

"What's that?"

"The Beat." All of the color drained from Allison's face.

"This is where you live, er, lived?" Malice said in shock.

"Yes, it is. I've missed this place so much. There's Fireball! He's my dragon." A small, purple and black dragon ran out of a large, Greek style mansion. There were lots of plants and trees surrounding the building. The dragon jumped into her arms and nuzzled into her neck. She stroked its head. Kyle and Malice stroked its head and Kenny looked at it curiously.

"Come on; we'll get you rooms so you can sleep." Marie said.

Once they were in their rooms and asleep, Marie started having nightmares. She was surrounded by darkness. A voice called her name repeatedly. The voice started out soft and got louder with each call. The blackness slowly faded with each "Marie" coming from the man. Finally, she could see a face. he had long black hair and brown eyes.

Each time he called her name he chuckled lightly. At first she didn't recognize him. Then she realized when he said, "Don't worry, my little olive, you won't have to worry about us hunting you down. All you have to do is surrender. We'll kill you fast; not drag it out like if you try to fight. It's all up to you. Remember, if you try to fight and won't surrender like a good girl, we kill your friends too." He laughed.

It was her father.

As his laugh faded, he disappeared. A beach appeared in his place. She looked down and saw she wore all white. She turned around and saw a chair with wires draped over the back. There was a box on the ground where all the wires ran to. Her eyes grew big at the sight.

"This will be your fate." Voices chanted without bodies to claim them. Suddenly, she was surrounded by fire. Smoke filled her lungs. She was blinded. She couldn't breathe. Her skin burned as the flames licked her arms, legs, stomach and face. she wished the pain would end. She let out a scream that escaped the dream world she was in and penetrated her lips. Her screams filled the entire house.

Suddenly, the flames turned to ice. They melted into the ocean revealing a group of people. They all wore black capes with their hoods up. They walked towards her. they pulled out knives and held them like they were going to stab her. an arm choked her. she twisted around to see who it was, and saw Kyle. His eyes were blank and his face was pale. He looked like he was under a spell.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"you must be gone by sunset." He said in monotone. The group grew closer and closer until they were close enough to where she could see their faces. Malice, Kenny, Stan, Wendy, Be-Be, Timmy, Tokan, everyone she knew was in the crowd. Allison walked through the crowd.

"It is sunset." She said. Everyone lowered their knives and turned to Kyle. He pulled out a knife. She screamed as he plunged it into her heart. She fell to her knees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Marie! Wake up! It's just a dream! It's alright! We're here; wake up, please!" Kyle's voice filled her ears. It felt like honey after all of the horrors of the nightmare. His arms were around her. Tears stained her eyes and cheeks. She buried her face into his chest and for the first time in 300 years, she cried.

"It's alright; it's over now. It was just a dream." She pulled away and dried her tears.

"We need to attack; soon."

"What did you dream about? Was it the Circle of Shadows? You've been screaming for half an hour straight. Malice's outside worried about you." She hugged him close.

"Malice, you can come in!" Marie shouted. Malice walked in a second later.

"Hey are you okay? I thought someone was in here killing you. Kyle ran in here with a metal rod ready to beat someone up. We got here at the same time. We ran in and saw you laying there holding on to the blankets for dear life screaming and yelling, 'No! Not you! Help me!' and at one point you yelled, 'Kyle! No! Stop! You're under a spell!' or something like that. what happened?" Malice sat down beside Marie and Kyle leaned against the headboard. He propped Marie against his chest with his arms still around her.

"Well, first, it was dark. Then I heard someone calling my name. I didn't know who it was or what it was. Then, I saw my dad. He was calling me and laughed after each 'Athenia'. Suddenly, he said, 'Don't worry, my little olive, you won't have to worry about us hunting you down. All you have to do is surrender. We'll kill you fast; not drag it out like if you try to fight. It's all up to you. Remember, if you try to fight, and not surrender like a good girl, we kill your friends too.' Then I realized it was my father. When he finally disappeared a beach appeared in his place. I was dressed all in white and the sun was about to set. Suddenly, I was surrounded by flames. They burnt me but left no marks. Finally, they turned to ice and melted. I turned around and saw The Beat. I also saw a group of people all wearing black cloaks. I was totally surrounded. They had knives to stab me with ready. Then Allison said, 'The sun is setting.' Kyle had his arm around my neck and I couldn't breathe. You were under a spell. Then…then…"

"Then what?" Kenny said. He walked in when she began explaining her dream.

"Then…you killed me. you stabbed me in the heart. Then I woke up."

"Oh…my…god. That's one fucked up dream." Malice said.

"I-I know. I think it's a sign. Either they're going to turn one of us against the others- or they plan on attacking soon. If they attack…I will have to surrender. I can't having you guys die because of me."

"No. I will fight. I will stay by your side until I die. I won't let you die. If I have to…to keep you alive…I will die instead." Kyle said.

"Same here. I won't let you surrender. That's what wimps do-like Kyle." Malice agreed.

"I'm not a wimp!" Kyle shouted. Marie sighed. They all felt gravity pulling on their eyelids.

"I'm going to bed. We can talk about it in the morning." Malice said.

"Night." They all said. Kenny followed Malice out. Kyle kissed Marie good night.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll keep you safe from anything." Kyle said. He turned and when he was about to walk out, Marie said softly, "Kyle?"

"Yes, Mar-Mar?" she smiled at the nickname.

"Will you sleep in here with me? I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure." Marie scooted over to make room for Kyle. He laid down and let his arm flop over her. he buried his face into her hair.

The next morning, Malice charged into Marie's room yelling, "Wake up! The sun is up and so should you!" Marie groaned and Kyle slapped the air motioning for her to go away. Malice skipped over to Marie and started tickling her. Marie laughed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Stop it!" she yelled through laughing fits.

"Not until you get up!"

"Fine! We're up!" she sat up and slapped Kyle's stomach softly. He grunted and rolled over.

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" she got up and walked to the other side of the bed so she was facing him. Malice looked confused. _What is she doing?_ She thought.

Kyle...meet me in the garden in five minutes and I'll give you a kiss…on the lips." Her voice was very sing-song. His eyes flew open and he jumped up. Marie and Malice laughed. He looked more than pleased to be getting a kiss from her. Marie kissed him on the cheek and walked away to eat breakfast.

Malice sat there laughing. Kyle's face burned with embarrassment from Malice seeing him eagerly jump up for a kiss and her laughing at him.

Marie skipped to the kitchen singing Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold. She was in a very good mood despite the nightmare. She grabbed some eggs and began to attempt to make omelets. Kyle and Malice walked in to see her having trouble flipping the first omelet. She was very agitated. Malice walked over and took the spatula from her hand. She flipped it with no difficulty. Marie stuck her tongue out at her. she answered by making a noise that sounded like, 'Blooloolooloolooloolooloop.' They both laughed and Marie made similar noises. Kyle was confused as to what that meant.

"Yo Kenny, do you know what that means?" he pointed to the gobbling and giggling girls as Kenny walked through the door yawning.

"It's some inside joke. They do it all the time." He grumbled with fatigue.

Oh…okay."

"Morning Malice," Kenny cooed, "Freaky bloodsucker." He glared at her. he didn't trust her now that he knew she was half vampire.

"Don't call her that." for Kyle it was a growl. For Malice it was a warning.

"It's true." He said.

"I'm not a freak." Marie said flashing him her fangs in an attempt to shut him up.

"Why don't you go drink a cow." Kenny said as annoyance dripped from his voice.

"Why don't I drink you instead." She growled.

"I'd like to see you try."

Within half a second she had her hands wrapped around his throat.

"Marie!" Kyle and Malice yelled. Kenny struggled within her grasp.

"Just let him go." Kyle said cautiously.

"Please." Malice whispered. Marie growled deep in her chest and pushed him into a wall. Kenny looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"You could have killed me!" Kenny roared.

"I wish I did. Then my life would be a tiny bit better. Then I would only have all of the people here hating my guts and thanking God I'm 'dead'. plus I would have to worry about a cult trying to actually kill me. let's not forget that my _parents_ are in that cult. I _also_ have to worry about controlling myself around plain old stupid humans! My life is falling apart and the least you can do is stay out of my hair! You drive me fuckin' crazy! I can't stand you, you stupid son of a bitch!" After all of the yelling she let out a scream.

"You think humans are stupid? Do you think I'm stupid too? If you think humans are stupid, then why are you with me?" Kyle's voice was a quiet whisper.

"Kyle…no, you're not stupid! I didn't mean it! I was mad! I didn't know what I was saying! Please!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Just forget it." Kyle turned and walked away. Marie fell to her knees crying. Malice wrapped her arms around her.

"You! You did this! You officially ruined my life!" Marie screeched.

"Me? How me? How is this _my_ fault? You're the one who called him stupid; not me." Kenny said with his hands in the air.

"_You _called me a freaky blood sucker! _You _caused me to get mad! If it weren't for _you_, I would still have a boyfriend!" Her voice grew soft, "He was the only person or thing that makes me happy besides Malice."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"You try waking up each morning knowing you will have to kill to survive; knowing you're a monster! Knowing that your happiness was and will be ripped from your bare hands. Knowing that you will never be normal or-or never see your family again! Knowing there is a cult out there that wants you dead but you don't know where they are. Knowing that you are insane! Knowing that the one person you care most about hates you. Experience all of that and then tell me to stop being so melodramatic." Malice and Kenny were shocked into silence. They never realized how hard it was for her until now.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go find my happiness and get him back." Marie walked out with her head held high.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyle sat in the garden petting Fireball. He was lost in his thoughts. _Did she mean it? Does this mean we're broken up? I don't wanna lose her. But if she hates me…_

Footsteps crunched behind him. He turned around to see Allison walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed his hurt expression.

"Marie said she hates humans and I don't know what to do."

"Oh…I was wondering when the truth was going to come out."

"What are you talking about?"

"About her hating humans. I didn't expect it so soon though. Usually, she dates a human for their blood."

"What! She only wanted me for my blood! The fuckin' bitch! How could I have been so stupid? Shit!" he roared loudly.

"I'm sorry I was the one who had to tell you this. I know a way to make you feel better; to make you forget everything about her."

"How?"

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Allison lead him to a tall, old brick castle. She nodded to the guards and they let the two in.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked with roaming eyes.

"This is where I go to forget about things. It really helps." she lead him to a room. She locked the door behind him. He banged and yelled only to make his hands hurt and his throat dry. He stopped and looked around. All he saw was a chair with cuffs on it. There was a laser connected to the back. His heart skipped a beat. _What did Allison get me into?_ he thought.

"Welcome, new one. Welcome to the Circle of Shadows." a man said behind him. He spun around at lightning speed.

"I'm not going to join! This club-cult-thing wants to kill my-my girlfriend." He wasn't sure what to call her at this point.

"You can't leave now." He picked Kyle up by the front of his shirt despite all of his kicking and punching and placed him in the chair. she struggled to free himself with no luck.

"Don't bother attempting to escape. Just sit back and relax. It won't hurt." He lowered the laser so that it was eye level with him. _Where is Malice or Kenny or Marie when you need them?_ he thought. Thinking her name made his chest ache. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Eyes open!" He slapped Kyle hard. His eyes flew open. Suddenly, all he saw was a white flash. He mind was a complete blank.

"I don't know where he is!" Malice called to Marie and Kenny who had been searching all over for Kyle.

Suddenly, Kyle walked up to the group. _Athenia must die_ was all he thought. His eyes were glossy and his face was blank.

"Oh my god! I was so worried! I'm so so so sorry about what I said! I didn't mean any of it! Please forgive me!" she threw her arms around his neck. Kyle made no effort to hug her or try to kiss her or anything. He didn't say a word.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"Nothing." His voice was very monotone.

"Did you find something? Did you see a bear or something?"

"No."

"Then why do you look like that? Usually you aren't that pale and your eyes aren't that bright green they normally are."

"I'm tired."

"Okay…well go get some rest. Good night. Sleep well." she kissed his cheek.

When he was out of earshot, Kenny said, "Something's up with him."

"I know. Usually he would've gotten excited 'bout me kissing him. He always does."

"Do you think…" Malice trailed off.

"No he couldn't have. He knows all about them."

"He could've been tricked."

"He's too smart for that."

"Maybe he'll sleep it off."

"I hope so."

"Me too…hey, maybe he's had too much of your annoying doped up voice. I know I have."

"Shut up dumb shit!" Kenny yelled as Malice and Marie laughed.

"Make me ass wipe!" She walked away with a smile on her face.

The next morning Malice, Kenny, and Marie sat at a table making plans for the upcoming battle. Malice and Kenny had cups of coffee placed in front of them. Before Marie sat a tall glass of a red liquid they liked to call 'fruit juice'.

"I'll go down the road to the armory to make swords for you to use." Marie said.

"What will you use?" Kenny asked.

"My bow and arrows." She said into her cup. She then added, "And my fists."

"And magic." Malice said.

"No, I'm going to give you my magic so you can be stronger than most of the witches and wizards there."

"I can't take your magic!" Malice yelled in shock.

"You will. I will be fine without it. With my magic gone, I will be a full blooded vampire. I'll be stronger, faster, more lethal."

"I-I don't know. It would be weird for me having all of your powers."

No…you'll just have more power. My magic and your magic will blend to create one power source."

"How do you know?" Kenny pipped in.

"Lets just say I wasn't this strong before."

"Oh…well…okay, but if I see that you need it I will give it back right away."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. Maybe I should get some big girl toys." She smiled evilly.

"I want a gun!" Kenny yelled eagerly.

"We'll see." Marie replied. He shrugged. _Good enough for me, _he thought. Kyle walked in with the same expression from yesterday.

"Mornin' babe."

"Morning." He sat down beside Marie.

"When do you think they're going to attack?" Malice asked.

"Within the next three days."

"That's not enough time!" Kenny yelled.

"Shhh…sure it is. We're ready now. All I have to do is get some of my 'toys' and give Malice my magic. Then we'll be ready."

Malice sighed nervously. "Can we just get the whole magic switch thing over with?"

"Sure. Stand in front of me." Marie let all of her magic flow to Malice. Marie's back arched as though someone was pushing on her back. Malice looked like she was getting punched in the gut. Finally, they straightened up and opened their eyes.

"How do you feel?" Marie asked.

"Stronger, tougher, like nothing can stop me!" Marie smiled and walked to the window. She sat at the window sill not moving a muscle for hours. Finally, around ten the next morning, she called out, "They're coming!" She ran to Malice and Kenny's room banging on the door. When the door opened she sprinted to Kyle's room repeating the action.

"Come on!" Morgan yelled. She had all of the weapons in a pile by the door. They all grabbed their weapons as they walked out the door. They each grabbed five guns. Marie grabbed a bow and arrows while Malice and Kenny went for swords. Kyle had an evil grin on his face.

"Ready guys?" Marie whispered.

"Hell yeah!" Kenny thrusted his sword into the air.

"Lets go!" Malice pumped her fist.

"Yes." Kyle said.

"Lets go kick some vampire-whatever they are asses then!" Marie growled eagerly. They crossed the yard to a small dirt road. When the road ended they continued to walk. Finally, Malice and Kenny could see their attackers. They wore black cloaks covering their bodies and their hoods casted a shadows onto their faces. Chills ran down Malice's spine. Kenny grabbed her hand and whispered, "I love you." She smiled and whispered, "I love you, too." Malice turned to see Marie grow tense and then stop about 50 feet away from the cult. Kenny and she stopped behind her. Kyle continued to walk towards the group.

"What are you doing?" Marie called.

"I'm apart of the Circle of Shadows." he answered.

"What? No, you can't!"

"I can, and I did. Today, you will die Anthenia."

"No…this cult will."


End file.
